


23 - fireflies

by xylazine



Series: Wing-0 [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: Relena looks at what she has and realizes what she had been fighting for all along.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: Wing-0 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188329
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	1. 23 - fireflies

A home. A garden. Laughter in the air. Night was falling all around them, fireflies lighting the darkness like flickering stars.

Relena smiled at the scene before her, joy filling her chest. This felt right, like she'd been waiting her whole life for moments like this. She watched as Heero picked up their daughter and swung her around, happy shrieks filling the air. 

They'd worked hard for this. They'd loved and lost and fought and cried for moments like this. So much had changed but every step had brought her here, to a home filled with love and hope. There was still much to do, but she could be content in how much they'd achieved.

"Mama!" a tiny voice cried, gripping her hand and dragging her further into the yard.

Relena laughed as she followed, the soft grass cool against her bare feet. She'd never known such peace was possible but this was her proof that it had all been worth it, that making these moments for everyone was a mission worth fighting.

She looped an arm around Heero's waist as she neared, loving the way she fit against him. He dropped a kiss into her hair before whispering "We've got a surprise for you."


	2. Creator's Choice #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relena matches Heero and their daughter's surprise with one of her own.

Relena smiled softly at her husband as their energetic and determined daughter pulled them across the yard. Heero had built a playhouse for her under the shade of a sturdy maple tree. Soft globe lights hung off the roof of the small structure, giving it an otherworldly glow. It was a cozy one room set up with a play kitchen their daughter loved to "cook" in and had a table and chairs always done up for "afternoon tea." A collection of Gundams in tutus was strewn along one wall, the aftermath of their latest dance lessons. 

"Sit," Isla instructed as she pointed at a chair. 

Relena shared an amused look with Heero as he was dragged over the the kitchen. She heard the "fridge" and "oven" being opened and Isla cooing happily as Heero went about following her instructions. After a few moments, a delicious sponge cake with delectable strawberries and mounds of whipped cream was set on the table. 

"She wanted to treat you after you've been working so hard this past week," he said he divided it into bowls. 

"It's very lovely, Isla. Thank you for making this for me." 

Their tiny cherub beamed, her round cheeks turning into rosy apples with pride. "Eat!" she cried happily as she dug into her own bowl of strawberry shortcake with gusto. 

Relena laughed, constantly delighted by their child. She reached for Heero's hand and he moved his chair closer to hers. Bliss settled over her, reminding her that every hour away from home ensured moments like these. She was content in so many ways. She turned her head towards Heero and his lips met hers, tasting of strawberries and cream. 

"There's only one thing that could make this more perfect," she murmured against his mouth. 

He made a soft noise in question, already looking like his world was complete but always happy to do what he could for his family. She smiled and moved his hand to her stomach. His eyes widened in response. 

"I'm thinking it's time we add another member to the family." 

She felt him smile against her mouth as he kissed her again. She could feel the joy and excitement from him and matched it with her own. She'd never dreamed of a life like this, never known such happiness could be hers. She was awash with love. 

She saw movement from the corner of her eye and turned in time to see Isla sneaking a strawberry from the bowl in front of her. She steadied it and raised an eyebrow at her daughter. Isla's bowl sat empty, every last bit of whipped cream gone. She laughed, wondering just how busy their second would keep them. Their first was already a wonderful handful.


End file.
